Hear Me Out
by Megan5195
Summary: An idea that came to me right after seeing 2x7 343 Walnut Lane. Nikita finally tells Michael the truth about his son. I wanted to see his reaction, so I created it myself.


"Michael, you have a son." Nikita said, searching his eyes. His immediate reaction was a look of betrayal. Of all the emotions depicted, betrayal was the most dominant. His lips moved, trying to form words but no sound could come out. He was speechless. He was confused and hurt. Angry. There was fear, too. Even some happiness. He HAD been wanting a child. However, most of all, he just looked betrayed. Michael let go off Nikita's hand and she looked up at him with pain in her eyes. He stared at her in stunned silence.

He shook his head slightly. Letting his emotions get the better of him, Michael turned and began to walk away.  
"Michael, please!" Nikita called. "Michael, you have to listen to me!" She shouted urgently. He quickly spun back.  
"And why should I?" He looked into her eyes, finally able to speak. "How could you keep something like this from me? I have a _son_, Nikita!"  
"I know." She said quietly. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just-"  
"You just what? You just think you know what's best for everybody? You thought you were helping by not telling me?" He turned around again, but Nikita caught his arm and made him face her. There were tears forming in her eyes.  
"Please, Michael. I need you to listen to me. Just hear me out." Nikita begged. Michael was her everything, he couldn't just leave like this. He was silent for a short moment.  
"Then talk." Nikita wanted to get all the cards on the table for once. Maybe then Michael would see it her way and not hate her.  
"It was so hard not to tell you, Michael! I wanted to so badly, I just didn't think it would be a good decision. But I realized that no matter what, you deserve to know." Michael just looked at her, waiting for Nikita to continue. "I was talking to Cassandra and she admitted that he was your son. It would've been be dangerous to tell you because Division could have find out and you _know_ they would use that information." Nikita said in a grim tone. "I kept it from you because _not only_ would that be dangerous, but then you'd also want to be with Max and protect him! And ... and I didn't want you to leave."  
"Nikita..."  
"I'm _sorry,_ Michael." She pleaded desperately.  
"It wasn't your choice to make, Nikita." He said with some anger in his voice.  
"Michael-"  
"It wasn't Cassandra's choice, either."  
"I _know,_ Michael! That's why I'm telling you _now._" She paused, looking as though she was about to cry. "_Please_..." He shook his head.  
"You shouldn't have made that call..."  
"Michael, I know that now." Nikita regained some of her composure. "But don't decide all this right now. Please. Don't choose based solely on anger. You need to think this through completely."  
"I will, Nikita, I will. I just wish you would have told me. Or Cassandra." Michael paused to look into Nikita's face. "I really don't want to leave, but I'm not making any promises. I think I'll probably have to. This _is_ my son we're talking about."  
"Well what are you gonna do? You _have_ to wait at least long enough to come up with a plan." She was going a little on the offensive now. "It's not like you can just waltz in there and say, "Hey, Max, I'm your father!" He thinks his dad just _died_." Michael sighed, resigned.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I told you, I will think about it. For now, let's just ... let's just go."  
"Okay, Michael." Nikita answered quietly, the previous fire she held had now burned away. She leaned toward him slightly and Michael took her hand again.  
"I'll wait a while before making any definite decisions. I mean, everything is always better in the morning, right?" Michael said as a sort of somber joke.  
"Right." Nikita answered in the same tone as they walked away.

* * *

I wrote this a while ago, literally like a second after I saw this episode. I'm not sure how much I like it, but I didn't like how they cut it off right there. Nikita tells Michael that Max is his son, then the episode's over. I wanted more! But I wanted a happy ending (I couldn't be sure how they would do it, of course), so I made up my own. I love reviews.


End file.
